Desígnios Tortuosos
by Margarida F
Summary: Os saltos do scarpin preto chocam-se contra o chão em intervalos regulares e eu sou capaz de ouvi-los apesar da distância e do vidro. Ou talvez o som já me seja tão familiar que a associação torna-se inevitável: um truque perspicaz da minha mente. DM/HG
1. Parte I

_Harry Potter™, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem.  
__**AVISO:**__ f__anfic "Rated: Mature", não recomendada para menores de 16 anos por conter cenas e sexo, violência e linguagem imprópria._

**DESÍGNIOS TORTUOSOS**

Ela caminha até a porta já levemente corroída pelos cupins a passos confiantes. Os saltos do scarpin preto chocam-se contra o chão em intervalos regulares e eu sou capaz de ouvi-los apesar da distância e do vidro. Ou talvez o som já me seja tão familiar que a associação torna-se inevitável: um truque perspicaz da minha mente. Ela não olha para os lados, o castanho-amendoado envolto em um mar negro. Se os cílios exageradamente curvados e o generoso traço escuro sobre as pálpebras não fossem suficientes para delatar o seu estado, a vermelhidão dos lábios o faria. A melodia irritante da campainha interrompe minha análise. O meu cabelo é instintivamente bagunçado por uma das mãos, enquanto a outra se encarrega de desfazer os feitiços que bloqueiam a entrada.

- Olá, Malfoy.

- Granger.

Quando retorno à sala encontro-a acomodada no sofá, balançando os sapatos de verniz numa demonstração de impaciência.

- Aceita algo para beber, Granger? - A pergunta é feita enquanto dirijo-me ao bar. Preciso desesperadamente de mais uma dose de whisky.

- Vodca. Com gelo.

Ela agradece enquanto me sento na poltrona a sua frente.

- O que a traz à minha humilde residência, afinal?

O interior da casa nada se assemelha ao que os trouxas são capazes de visualizar da calçada, mas ainda assim tem resquícios de simplicidade. Os olhos atentos fixam-se aos meus, provavelmente numa tentativa de divisar algum pensamento. Uma adversária a altura, ouso declarar.

- Tenho informações. – Meu silêncio a incentiva a prosseguir. – Os planos em relação ao ataque à escola trouxa foram descobertos. Metade da Ordem já está no caso.

Observo-a. Ela não desvia o olhar, restando a mim a tarefa de distinguir sinceridade de dissimulação.

- Este é o plano, não é? Chamar a atenção dos aurores para um evento secundário, impossibilitando-os de chegar a tempo ao local onde o plano A transcorrerá.

Eu concordo, com um aceno.

- Potter irá à escola?

Ela brinca com os pedaços de gelo que restam no copo antes de responder. E eu me questiono se a hesitação deve-se à culpa ou à elaboração de uma mentira.

- Não. Ele não sairá do quartel general.

Avalio-a novamente. Nos últimos meses Hermione Granger tornara-se meu desafio favorito. Às vezes as visitas têm por único objetivo comentários ácidos e revelações falsas. Porém há dias em que as notícias que traz são peças-chave no desenrolar dessa guerra estúpida.

- Qual é o plano A, Malfoy?

- A Toca.

Pela primeira vez ela é incapaz de manter o contato visual. Os cubos de gelo já parcialmente derretidos tilintam.

- Horário?

- Três e meia.

- E qual o objetivo, afinal?

- Desestruturar os Weasleys. E Potter, por extensão. Haverá muitas pessoas na casa?

Observa o carpete verde-oliva por alguns segundos.

- Creio que não. Grande parte dos Weasleys estará na escola trouxa. E...

- Alguns com Potter, na sede.

- Sim. – Levanta os olhos maquiados em minha direção. Sei que o projeto a afeta, mas a mulher a minha frente não deixa tal fato transparecer nem mesmo por um instante. – Presumo que matarão os que encontrarem.

- Presume certo, Granger. – Não contenho um sorriso ao vislumbrar o extermínio de vários traidores do sangue.

Ela não parece se incomodar com minha felicidade incontida. Resume-se a pressionar os lábios rubros, uma mania recente.

- Se é só isso, eu já vou. – Declara, levantando-se.

Acompanho-a até a porta.

- Até mais, Granger.

Ela não responde, afastando-se determinada.

**

* * *

**

Ouço o alarme que indica a aproximação de um não detentor da marca negra. Abandono a sopa de abóbora requentada sobre a mesa e espio o visitante através das cortinas da sala. Granger, como eu previra. Os scarpins vermelhos contrastam com as canelas envoltas em uma meia-calça preta. Hoje há apenas uma discreta linha sobre os olhos e o batom é marrom-cappuccino. Ela retira a franja que insiste em atrapalhar-lhe a visão, pressionando o botão da campainha em seguida. A porta é aberta e ela não espera um convite para entrar.

- Vodca? – Pergunto, enquanto me dirijo ao cômodo. Ela aceita, com um aceno. - Soube que a operação na Toca não obteve êxito. – Acrescento.

- Apenas Percy e Carlinhos estavam lá. Fugiram por uma chave de portal improvisada. É necessário admitir que apesar de arrogante, Percy é talentoso.

- Sim, monitores-chefe costumam sê-lo.

Sorrimos, cordiais. Acomodo-me na poltrona de sempre, notando que ela não oscila os sapatos brilhantes com tanta freqüência quanto no último encontro.

- De qualquer modo, o ataque foi eficiente no que diz respeito a disseminar o terror.

- Imagino. – Visualizo Potter encolhido sobre os lençóis de sua cama, lamentando-se por colocar tantas vidas em risco. Patético.

- Ele não é tão medroso assim, Malfoy. Ou já teria sucumbido ao Quirrell, logo no primeiro ano. – Fito-a, espantado. – É importante nunca subestimar o adversário. – Conclui. Obviamente estivera a ler meus pensamentos. - Quais são os planos de Voldemort? – Opta por mudar de assunto.

- Nada realmente grandioso, apenas alguns ataques a trouxas. A idéia é difundir o medo.

- Que lugares?

- Bristol, Harlow e Durham.

- Além de Londres, suponho.

- Sim. Igrejas, escolas, algumas casas. – Ela absorve a informação, impassível. – E a Ordem, o que pretende? Há rumores de que Potter tenciona ir ao orfanato em que o Lorde cresceu.

- São falsos. A Ordem acredita que a missão seria um suicídio. Harry insistiu, mas conseguimos fazê-lo abandonar a idéia.

- Não mente, Granger. – Verbalizo a frase com suavidade, sorvendo mais um gole de whisky.

- Não estou mentindo, Malfoy.

A minha sobrancelha direita levanta instintivamente e percebo que um sorriso sarcástico enfeita meus lábios.

- Granger, Granger. Não me subestime. Quando pretendem realizar a busca?

- Já disse que não iremos.

- E eu já disse que não acredito.

Ela se levanta, irritada. Joga a franja maquinalmente para trás, dirigindo-se ao corredor.

- Granger.

- Não há razão para a minha presença se não acreditará nas informações que trago.

Seguro-a pelo braço, já quase em frente à porta. Os olhos dela transmitem um ódio puro e os lábios já estão pressionados um contra o outro.

- Porra, Granger! Será que dá para você decidir de qual lado está jogando?! Que merda! Eu já estou cansado das suas encenações. Sabe muito bem que a sua vida está em minhas mãos. Que basta a minha palavra para que o Lorde execute a você a aos seus pais de sangue imundo!

- Deixa de ser idiota! Você sabe que não fará isso. Jamais jogará pela janela a sua chance de alcançar um posto de importância frente aos comensais. O orgulho sempre em primeiro lugar, não? – Ela ergue uma das sobrancelhas e eu constato que esse convívio está nos destruindo. - E para isso você depende de mim. Depende das informações trazidas por uma sangue-ruim. Não deve ser fácil, não é? – Ri um riso quase insano. – Imagine o que o seu querido papai diria ao vê-lo sujeitando-se a tudo isso.

Atiro-a contra a parede, enfurecido. Costumo manter o controle ante as mais adversas situações, fui treinado para isso, mas a menção de meu pai me ensandece. Ainda me culpo por sua morte, apesar de não lamentá-la completamente. O maldito jamais me apresentou opções, tratando-me sempre como um fantoche, entretanto, o sangue que corria em nossas veias era o mesmo. E não há como ignorar o sangue.

- Cala a boca!

- Não me mande fazer alguma coisa! Eu não sou sua subordinada, Malfoy. Toquei na ferida, é? Você sabe que se fosse menos covarde o seu pai ainda seria um dos seguidores estúpidos de Voldemort, não é?

- Cala a boca, sua vadia!

- Você é patético. E fraco.

- Pelo menos não sou um traidor.

O soco que ela desfere com a mão ainda livre quase faz com que eu perca o equilíbrio. As costas dela chocam-se brutalmente contra a parede, guiadas pelos meus braços. A minha mão vai de encontro ao rosto ligeiramente rosado, deixando uma marca. Ela geme com a dor.

- Não toque em mim, sua filha da puta.

Ela tenta agredir-me novamente, mas, atento, eu bloqueio o golpe. Respira com dificuldade, os lábios já inchados de tanto que ela os comprime. Os olhos não abandonam o ar de superioridade, nunca, e eu sinto uma vontade irrefreável de fazê-la sofrer. Com as mãos inutilizadas, num gesto alucinado, é o lábio inferior dela que eu ataco com os meus incisivos. Ela grita e se debate, mas não é forte o suficiente para desvencilhar-se de mim. Posso sentir, em questão de momentos, o gosto do sangue dela.

- Tem gosto de lama? – Ela questiona, atrevida, quando nossos lábios se afastam alguns milímetros. E eu tomo-lhe os lábios novamente só porque a voz dela me incomoda.

Ela tenta retribuir a agressão, vitimando os meus. Livro-me dos dentes dela, me afastando.

- Uma sangue-ruim não pode se dar ao luxo de conhecer o sabor do sangue puro. – Provoco, num sussurro.

Os olhos dela faíscam. A língua encarrega-se de sugar o filete se sangue imundo que escorre. Então Granger me surpreende, cuspindo em meu rosto. Não contenho a atitude instintiva de limpar o local, soltando um de seus pulsos. Ela se liberta, iniciando uma corrida, mas alcanço-a antes que tenha a oportunidade de recorrer à varinha. Pressiono-a contra o meu corpo e a beijo. Sim, a beijo, porque sei que nenhuma dor física se comparará à provocada por aquele contato. A minha língua força a passagem, invadindo-a. Ela entrega-se ao desespero, socando o meu peito sem qualquer resultado positivo. No momento seguinte, sempre imprevisível, sinto-a corresponder. A língua dela explora minha boca numa coreografia bem desenvolvida. As mãos nervosas agora buscam eliminar qualquer espaço que possa existir entre nossas cabeças. O toque dela é resoluto. E ela geme quando minhas mãos percorrem as suas costas por debaixo da blusa de seda.

Puxa os meus cabelos, já completamente desalinhados, e num ímpeto eu abro sua camisa com ferocidade, fazendo com que os botões translúcidos espalhem-se pelo hall. O sutiã que ela veste é rendado e preto, combinando com a camisa que agora repousa no chão. Os beijos são interrompidos apenas o necessário para que recuperemos o fôlego. Ela desabotoa a peça que visto, hábil, e as mãos que apalpam meu tórax logo fazem com que o tecido deslize até encontrar a madeira escura. Sinto o pano delicado roçar a minha pele. Gemo dentro de sua boca. Em instantes, a lingerie é atirada a um canto do local. A pele dela é quente e provoca calafrios por toda extensão do meu corpo. Ela me enlaça com as pernas, clamando por mais contato.

Num impulso, subo as escadas com ela em meu colo. Atiro-a em minha cama e ela não parece se aborrecer com a falta de tato. Livramo-nos dos sapatos e eu puxo a meia-calça que veste sem delicadeza, voltando a sugar-lhe os lábios assim que possível. Sinto-a desabotoar meus jeans, e auxilio-a na tarefa de retirá-los. A minha excitação é visível e a agrada. Tateio o corpo delgado em busca do zíper da saia chumbo. Arranco-a, sem pudor. Voltamos a nos beijar, as mãos percorrendo com volúpia o oponente. A penetração impedida apenas pelas nossas peças íntimas. Acaricio-a e sinto a sua umidade. A calcinha é logo eliminada. Os meus dedos a estimulam e ela não controla mais os gemidos, noto. Busca, desesperadamente, livrar-me da peça que resta. Logo a boxer preta é arremessada. Eu a olho nos olhos e ela mantém a conexão, como se fosse um jogo no qual perderia aquele que desviasse o olhar primeiro. Penetro-a com violência e o corpo dela treme sob o meu. As estocadas são intensas e os nossos gritos ecoam pela casa vazia. As unhas dela traçam uma linha avermelhada nas minhas costas, e a dor do gesto me apraz. Durante um movimento mais brusco ela aterra os dentes em meu ombro. A sensação só me incita a usar de mais selvageria. Ela não parece afligir-se.

O seu rosto contrai-se e ela geme. Sinto-a mais lubrificada. Não altero o ritmo, realizando os movimentos com avidez. Derramo dentro dela, segundos depois, sem qualquer notificação prévia. Ela goza novamente e nos entregamos àquele prazer efêmero juntos. Acomodo-me ao seu lado assim que as sensações se atenuam. Adormecemos em seguida.

Abro os olhos, um tanto atordoado, e mapeio o quarto. Encontro meus sapatos, meias e jeans espalhados pelo chão. O único sinal de que houvera alguém ali além de mim é a leve depressão no colchão. Levanto-me, já preparado para enfrentar uma Granger irritada. Ou talvez ela usasse de indiferença. Uma surpresa, sempre.

- Querida! – Chamo-a, enquanto desço as escadas, e sou quase capaz de visualizar a cara de desgosto que ela faz perante o vocativo. Não há respostas. Ela não está no hall, nem na sala. – Granger? – Nem na cozinha. – Granger?

Vasculho a casa, hesitante. Não há vestígios dela. Aparentemente, eu subestimara meu adversário. Seria necessário reforçar os feitiços de proteção, sem dúvida.

**

* * *

**

N/A: A fic foi escrita para o Challenge de Traição do fórum do Seis Vassouras. Só terá provavelmente mais uns três ou quatro capítulos. Espero que gostem. E revisem ;)


	2. Parte II

_Harry Potter™, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem.  
__**AVISO:**__ f__anfic "Rated: Mature", não recomendada para menores de 16 anos por conter cenas e sexo, violência e linguagem imprópria._

**DESÍGNIOS TORTUOSOS**

Observo-a pela janela da sala. Os scarpins são negros, assim como o resto da roupa. Os únicos que quebram o contraste _chiaro-oscuro_ são os lábios, vinhos. Os olhos estão maquiados sem excessos. Ela toca a campainha, sem abandonar o ar de superioridade.

- Entre, Granger. Nós dois sabemos que você não precisa dos meus serviços para entrar, ou sair.

Ela parece incomodar-se com a tímida menção do encontro anterior. Desfaz os feitiços sem dificuldades, inclusive os que eu adicionara recentemente. Caminha até a sala, confiante, sentando-se na poltrona porque hoje sou eu quem ocupa o sofá.

- Olá, Malfoy.

Aceno em resposta. Não ofereço algo para beber e sinto que ela me analisa. Os pedaços de gelo chocam-se contra a parede do copo que, há instantes, continha whisky. Maldita convivência.

- Sabe o que eu estava pensando, Granger? Interessante que houvesse vinte aurores de plantão esperando pelos comensais no orfanato.

- Interessante que quinze comensais acordassem um belo dia e resolvessem aparatar no lugar onde Riddle cresceu. E mais interessante ainda é que o tal dia tenha sido um em que eu cancelei nossa reunião, dando a entender que haveria uma missão importante.

- Não me trate como se eu estivesse te enganando. Você sabe muito bem de que lado eu estou. O único problema aqui é a sua incapacidade de tomar uma decisão.

- Não era esse o combinado. Trocaríamos informações e confiaríamos um no outro.

- Oh, que lindo isso, não é? Bem-vinda ao lado negro, Granger. É assim que assim que as coisas funcionam por aqui.

Ela fecha os olhos por alguns segundos, tentando retomar o controle. Então me olha e sorri, cínica.

- Voltemos aos negócios. Quais são as novidades?

- Que eu saiba, o alvo da semana é o ministério. Há uma cilada preparada para o ministro. Eu não sei maiores detalhes porque o Lorde tem dúvidas quanto a minha lealdade.

Os lábios vinhos afinam. Provavelmente tal desconfiança não estava em seus planos.

- Isso que dá agir como uma grifinória idiota. – Provoco.

- A intenção é matá-lo?

Demoro a entender que ela se refere a Scrimgeour.

- Não. Convertê-lo ou, no máximo, colocá-lo sob Imperius.

- Faz sentido. Qual foi o saldo do episódio no orfanato?

- Oito mortes. E há boatos de que os comensais partiram porque estavam perdendo.

- É verdade. Morreram apenas dois aurores. Um deles foi assassinado pela sua querida tia.

- Você tem que admitir que Bellatrix é eficiente.

Ela ensaia um sorriso, mas acaba por fitar os sapatos que sobem e descem num movimento quase sincronizado.

- A culpa é do Potter, Granger, não sua.

- O que foi que disse? – Os olhos maquiados arregalam-se em minha direção.

- A morte de Sirius. – Os lábios são pressionados. – Você não é a única legilimens aqui.

- Eu não preciso de você para me consolar. – A resposta é ríspida.

- Eu sei que não. Devia ser menos agressiva, Granger. Os seus dentes deixaram marcas no meu ombro no nosso último encontro.

A freqüência com que os sapatos balançam aumenta. Ela me lança um olhar intimidador.

- Se não temos mais nada de útil para discutir, eu vou indo. – Levanta-se.

- Pode ficar onde está, Granger. – Ela obedece, por instinto. – Eu percebi que não disse nada sobre os planos da Ordem.

Volta a acomodar-se na poltrona, resignada.

- Você sabe, a Ordem não ataca, portanto as nossas ações dependem das de Voldemort.

- Então reformulo a pergunta: quais os planos do testa-rachada? Caçarão alguma Horcrux essa semana?

Ela me olha como se eu tivesse dito que amava os trouxas e pretendia viver como eles.

- O que você sabe sobre as Horcruxes?

- Ora, Granger, digamos que as suas informações me garantiram um certo crédito, pelo menos até a armadilha no orfanato. Sei de coisas que apenas o círculo de confiança do Lorde sabe.

- E o que sabe sobre elas, afinal?

- Que apenas quando todas forem destruídas ele voltara a ser um mortal. Que algumas já foram encontradas, inclusive uma delas pelo velho caduco. Mas, não, eu não sei quais são as que restam nem onde estão. Não vai adiantar me seduzir de novo.

Ela opta por ignorar o comentário.

- Bem, não há planos que envolvam as Horcruxes essa semana. Temos algumas pistas, mas será necessária a elaboração de um plano detalhado antes. Feliz?

Caminha até o hall de entrada.

- Não refez os feitiços? – Pergunto, ainda da sala.

- Para que? Qualquer bruxo dotado de um cérebro saberia desfazê-los.

- Não me provoque, Granger.

- Adeus, Malfoy.

Seguro-a pelo braço, puxando-a de encontro a mim.

- Ora, isso não foi uma despedida apropriada.

Então, a beijo. O objetivo é descontrolá-la, mas confesso que por um milésimo de segundo eu quis realmente sentir a pele fina dos lábios dela e o calor do seu corpo. Talvez essa guerra, que já dura um ano e meio, tenha me enlouquecido. Ela corresponde, num lapso.

- Estupefaça! – Grita, e meu corpo vai de encontro às escadas. – Adeus, querido.

Maldita. Ela bate a porta e eu ainda posso ouvir o barulho provocado pelo choque entre os scarpins e o concreto.

* * *

- Entra, Granger. – Grito para que ela ouça.

Escuto a porta bater e em instantes, ainda receosa, ela chega à cozinha.

- Você está cozinhando? – Espanta-se.

- Esperava o que? Não tenho um elfo, não gosto de comida trouxa e bruxos não têm serviço de delivery. – Ela ri com a menção do último, imaginando Hagrid, em sua moto, entregando frangos assados.

Viro-me para olhá-la. Há uma grossa linha negra sobre as pálpebras, porém os cílios estão ao natural. O batom é vermelho sangue e os lábios estão perfeitamente delineados. A roupa é, como sempre, monocromática, mas os sapatos são rubros tal qual a boca. Volto a minha atenção ao ensopado. Ela acomoda-se em uma das cadeiras como se fôssemos velhos amigos, e como se não houvesse me atacado na última reunião.

- Quer uma cerveja amanteigada? – Pergunto, enquanto pego uma para mim. Ela aceita.

Desligo o fogão e me sento de frente a ela. Viramos juntos o primeiro gole.

- Certo, Granger, o que me conta?

Ela percebe a ironia da cena. Sorri, com o canto da boca.

- Eu e meus pais estaremos protegidos, sempre, certo?

Eu concordo com um aceno de cabeça. Garantir essa proteção implicava em revelar ao Lorde a identidade do meu informante, mas – ainda que ferisse imensamente meu ego – fazia parte do acordo.

- O que houve?

- Harry acredita que há alguma pista capaz de nos auxiliar na busca por Horcruxes em Godric's Hollow. Tentamos adiar essa visita, mas ao que tudo indica ela é inevitável. Provavelmente iremos até lá dia 13.

Fito-a por instantes. Granger estava mesmo entregando o Potter em uma bandeja?

- Certo. Mas, Granger, se isso for outra cilada, pode dizer adeus aos seus pais de sangue imundo.

Ela engole seco. Em momentos como esse eu de fato encarno o comensal da morte que Lúcio gostaria que eu fosse.

- Tem a minha palavra.

- Bem, creio que os planos do Lorde serão completamente alterados com tal notícia, portanto, não tenho nada a declarar.

- Eu virei daqui a dois dias para que você me conte qual o esquema.

* * *

Ela acomoda-se no sofá, os lábios vermelhos, um copo de vodca entre os dedos. Apesar de toda a encenação, sei que está tensa.

- Qual é o projeto, Malfoy? – Pergunta, esforçando-se ao máximo para que a voz não falhe, percebo.

- O Lorde acredita que será a oportunidade perfeita de acabar com o Potter. E, você sabe, ele é mais egocêntrico do que eu e você juntos. Logo, irá sozinho. Nem mesmo o círculo de confiança do Lorde sabe da visita do Trio Maravilha a Godric's Hollow.

Ela brinca com os cubos de gelo antes de erguer os olhos maquiados em minha direção.

- Nagini irá com ele?

- Provavelmente. Ele nunca a abandona.

- É, eu sei. Odeio aquela cobra.

- Granger, eu preciso te perguntar: acha que chegamos ao momento em que eu revelo ao Lorde quem é meu informante? Porque, além de ser uma sangue-ruim, sabemos que o Potter morreria por você. – Ela desvia o olhar, fitando os sapatos. – Ele não hesitaria em matá-la.

- Não. Prefiro que ele não saiba. Prefiro morrer a suportar Voldemort me olhando como se eu fosse tão cruel e egoísta quanto ele. Este é o último recurso. Só pretendo utilizá-lo quando a vida de minha família estiver em perigo.

- A escolha é sua.

- O que sabe sobre o plano?

- Praticamente nada. Sei que ele está confiante, creio que tem algo já elaborado. Vocês estão por conta própria. - Comprime os lábios, joga a franja para o lado. – Não que eu me comova com a idéia de ver o pobretão traidor ou o Santo Potter mortos.

Ela não se irrita com o comentário. Talvez tenha desistido da idéia de me converter. Talvez isso sequer tenha lhe passado pela cabeça.

- Ou uma sangue-ruim, não é?

Sorrio, cínico. Ela parece conformada.

- Bem, eu já vou, então. Tenho muito a analisar e planejar ainda.

Caminha pelo corredor em direção à porta.

- Granger? – Ela pára e me olha, curiosa. – O importante é bloquear a sua mente, não importa o que esteja acontecendo. A especialidade do Lorde são os jogos psicológicos. – Concluo, parando em frente a ela.

- Obrigada, Malfoy. – Ela sorri um riso quase sincero.

Fito os lábios rubros, e tento reprimir a vontade absurda de possuí-los. Não sei o que há comigo, talvez Granger tenha me enfeitiçado enquanto dormia. Ela nota a atenção exagerada que dou à sua boca. Pisca repetidamente, e volta a andar em direção à saída. Seguro-a pelo braço, num gesto instintivo. A minha mão arde em contato com a sua pele e eu anseio por mais. Puxo-a de encontro a mim e a beijo, voraz. Ela resiste, mas só por alguns segundos. Então, entrega-se às sensações que nos afligem.

Nos livramos das roupas ainda no hall. E entre beijos, toques ousados e rastros avermelhados, consumamos aquela relação insana ali mesmo. Subo as escadas ainda dentro dela, as pernas torneadas pelo treinamento para aurores me enlaçam. Sobre os lençóis de seda verde, alcançamos o ápice mais uma vez. Ela geme meu nome e eu mantenho os olhos abertos para que não restem dúvidas de que é o corpo dela que vibra sob o meu. Ela adormece em meus braços e eu pego no sono logo depois.

* * *

Acordo incomodado com o vento frio que entra pela janela. Levanto-me, contrariado, para fechá-la. Minha varinha ainda encontra-se ao pé da escada. Volto à cama. Ela esfrega os olhos com as costas das mãos e me observa. O rímel e o batom estão borrados, mas sou capaz de afirmar que a prefiro assim. Parece um tanto envergonhada, ou culpada quem sabe. Inesperadamente, ela sorri.

- Vou buscar as minhas roupas. – Declara e eu sinto que tenta arrastar o lençol consigo, mas impeço, mantendo-o junto a mim.

Resignada, ela se levanta, completamente nua, dando-me uma excelente visão de suas nádegas e panturrilhas enquanto sai do quarto. Visto a primeira calça que encontro e a sigo. Do topo da escada, tenho a visão de Granger vestindo somente a sua roupa íntima. Se ela soubesse o quão maravilhosa fica nesses trajes, sairia na rua assim.

- Coloca o scarpin. – Eu peço. Ela me olha assustada, mas resolve entrar no jogo. Calça os sapatos vermelhos que fazem um contraste perfeito com a brancura de sua pele e o tom escuro de sua lingerie. Sorri. Granger já é uma mulher, e provavelmente nunca encontra tempo para sê-lo. No fundo me apraz proporcionar-lhe isso. Desço as escadas, só para sentir o corpo dela em meus braços mais uma vez. Ela corresponde ao beijo, mas se afasta quando as carícias tornam-se mais intensas.

- Eu preciso ir. – A frase é dita num sussurro devido à proximidade.

Eu concordo e a observo enquanto se veste.

- Adeus, Malfoy. – Verbaliza e sei que no fundo teme que aquela seja a última vez em que nos veremos.

- Você é inteligente, Granger. Vai sair dessa. – Fita-me novamente, a poucos passos da calçada. – E mantenha a mente fechada. – Ela assente e parte.

* * *

N/A: Obrigada por lerem e favoritarem! :) E comentem! Eu juro que não mordo e que os comentários são fundamentais para que eu tenha vontade de escrever/ postar, haha.


	3. Parte III

_Harry Potter™, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem.  
__**AVISO:**__ f__anfic "Rated: Mature", não recomendada para menores de 16 anos por conter cenas e sexo, violência e linguagem imprópria._

**DESÍGNIOS TORTUOSOS**

São onze a quarenta e cinco da noite, dia treze. Já que estamos falando em números, é a minha sétima dose de whisky desde que acordei. Ainda estou totalmente lúcido, constato. Analiso o meu braço de dois em dois minutos, aguardando uma convocação que não chega. - E depois de tanto álcool no meu sangue, admito: talvez não almeje a sua chegada. - Seis foram as vezes que julguei ouvir os saltos dos scarpins caminhando em direção a casa. Os gelos derreteram e a bebida amarelada está excessivamente diluída. Repouso o copo sobre a mesa de centro, olhando pela janela mais uma vez. Nada.

* * *

Os olhos ofídicos me avaliam. A boca sorri, mas eu pondero se o sorriso não visa a encobrir uma humilhação. A nossa conversa ainda não teve início, mas é óbvio que se o Lorde das Trevas tivesse assassinado o menino-que-sobreviveu, não estaríamos nessa sala escura tratando de negócios.

- Fui a Godric's Hollow ontem, Draco. – Fico em silêncio, obrigando-o a continuar. – A sua fonte é segura. Encontrei Potter e seus dois amiguinhos imundos. – O sorriso agora é perverso. – O traidorzinho e a sangue-ruim. Um idiota completo, esse Weasley, mas a garota sabe o que faz. Se não fosse pela sua estúpida coragem grifinória, eu provavelmente estaria exibindo a cabeça do Potter a essas horas. – Sibila, com um ódio visível. Granger salvou o Potter? Que merda é essa? Respiro fundo, concentrando-me em afastar a imagem de Granger da minha mente. – Ainda assim, não saíram ilesos. Tiveram uma boa mostra do que é enfrentar Lorde Voldemort.

- Imagino, senhor. Potter é, de fato, um incompetente. Ela é a única com quem devemos nos preocupar. Quebrar o elo entre eles significa ganhar essa batalha. Já venho trabalhando nisso, Lorde.

- Vejo que é astuto e ambicioso, Draco. Consigo enxergar em você um pouco de mim quando mais novo. – A satisfação da criatura é visível. – Continue com o bom trabalho e poderá vir a ser meu sucessor.

Ser sucessor do indivíduo mais poderoso do mundo bruxo é uma possibilidade que me deleita. O sorriso que se segue é sincero.

- Pretendo não decepcioná-lo, senhor.

- Está liberado, Draco.

- Obrigado.

* * *

A campainha soa. Será Granger? Olho através das cortinas: os scarpins, hoje pretos, colidem com o concreto numa demonstração de impaciência. O rosto está carregado de maquiagem, os lábios escuros.

- Entre, Granger.

Ela desfaz os feitiços protetores habituais, mas é incapaz de remover aqueles que incluí, após uma séria pesquisa, nos últimos dias. Sorrio, satisfeito.

- Certo, Malfoy. Eu não consigo desfazê-los. Contente?

- Muito. – Declaro, abrindo a passagem. Agora próximo, a examino, buscando qualquer tipo de cicatriz. Há um sinal que corta a sobrancelha direita, outro perto dos lábios e alguns sérios arranhões nas pernas nuas. Ela me observa, irritada. – Vejo que sobreviveu ao encontro com o bruxo mais poderoso do mundo.

- O bruxo mais poderoso do mundo chamava-se Albus Dumbledore e quase foi exterminado pelas suas mãos. – Verbaliza, nervosa, dirigindo-se à sala. – Não é só porque me sujeito às regras dele, que o admiro, Malfoy. – Acrescenta perante meu levantar de sobrancelhas.

- E o que diria ao saber que transou com o sucessor do homem que tanto detesta?

- Sucessor? – Espanta-se. Entrego-lhe um copo com vodca, sentando-me ao seu lado.

- Graças a você, querida. – A última palavra é dita com desdém e ela retira a franja da frente dos olhos, inquieta.

- Oh, futuro Lorde das Trevas, - Faz uma reverência exagerada e irônica. – quais são as informações que me dá a honra de compartilhar consigo?

- Não me provoque, Granger. Gostaria de saber, em detalhes, o que houve em Godric's Hollow.

Assume uma postura séria. A experiência com certeza foi traumatizante. Os pedaços de gelo colidem entre si antes que ela comece a narrar.

- Chegamos ao local aproximadamente às oito, quando começava a escurecer. Harry quis visitar o cemitério e a casa onde seus pais moraram. Na volta, encontramos uma senhora que acreditamos ser Bathilda, a bruxa que procurávamos. Ela não disse absolutamente nada, e nós a seguimos até sua casa. Lá, ela fazia gestos que indicavam que desejava que Harry, e apenas ele, a seguisse até o andar superior. Fiz sinal para que ele fosse. Logo deixei Ron no térreo, e subi as escadas atrás deles. A suposta Bathilda conversava com Harry em língua de cobra: foi por isso que não falou absolutamente nada na minha presença ou na de Ron. – Sorveu mais um gole. – Não me restou dúvidas de que aquela era Nagini, provavelmente ocupando o corpo da verdadeira Bathilda. Ataquei-a, com um Sectumsempra. Ela não morreu, apesar de contrair-se de dor, espalhando sangue por todo o quarto. Harry me olhou assustado e eu expliquei, em poucas palavras, o que estava acontecendo. Ron, a essa altura, também já estava lá. Então Voldemort apareceu, sorrindo, presunçoso. O choque nos impediu de atacá-lo imediatamente. Fui atingida por um Cruciatus e os garotos, assustados, demoraram a reagir. Ainda assim, os feitiços pareciam ter pouco efeito sobre Riddle. Foi quando eu desmaiei, que Ron bradou um Estupefaça, ao mesmo tempo em que Harry gritava "Confringo". Aí então, Voldemort quase perdeu o equilíbrio, e decidiu mudar de vítima, torturando Ron. Harry e eu lançamos uma infinidade de feitiços, dentre eles um que irritou os olhos de Tom, o Expulso e o Oppugno. Atacamos com tudo o que pudemos. Então, Ron foi liberado da sessão de tortura, e o duelo realmente começou. Apesar de sermos três contra um, foi totalmente equilibrado e desgastante. – Suspira. – Ron foi nocauteado logo, com um Estupefaça. Após eu bloquear um Avada Kedrava que se dirigia a Harry, Voldemort se desconcentrou, tornando-se mais susceptível aos feitiços. Foi atingido por um Sectumsempra perfeitamente executado, modéstia à parte. Consegui segurar em Ron e em Harry e, num segundo, aparatamos. Acabei desmaiando. Quando recobrei a consciência, estava no Quartel General, sendo medicada. Mas não sofri nenhum dano irreversível, como pode ver.

- É quase inacreditável. – Declaro, verdadeiramente admirado com o relato.

- É, foi muito estúpido da minha parte acreditar que seríamos capazes de enfrentar Voldemort sozinhos. Deveria ter chamado reforços, sem dúvida.

- Outra armadilha?

- É, tem razão, eu não poderia.

- Por que salvou o Potter, Granger?

Estuda o carpete verde-oliva.

- Não sei. – Nos calamos. – Eu sinto que a Batalha Final está próxima. – Revela, melancólica.

- Terá que tomar a sua decisão, Granger. E se me permite dar um palpite, acho que o Lorde é capaz de massacrar a Ordem sem muitos esforços. Não aja como uma grifinória idiota ao menos uma vez na vida: escolha o lado vencedor.

Os lábios são comprimidos, os sapatos passam a oscilar com maior velocidade.

- Não tente me persuadir, Malfoy. Sou perfeitamente capaz de fazer as minhas próprias escolhas. Bem, deve ser difícil para você entender que é possível optar por algo sem que alguém o influencie ou o obrigue.

- Entenda que você está em desvantagem aqui, Granger. É melhor calar a sua boca. - Seguro o braço fino dela com força. Ela geme de dor, uma dor que não pode ter sido provocada apenas pela pressão da minha mão. Observo-a, sem entender.

- Meu corpo ainda está dolorido. – Ela sussurra.

Solto-a, num gesto instintivo. Envergonho-me no instante seguinte da minha fraqueza.

- Acho que tenho uma poção que pode resolver. – Digo, levantando-me.

Retorno alguns minutos depois, com o frasco da poção entre os dedos. Ainda sobre o sofá, ela aguarda, desconfortável.

- Aqui está.

Examina o líquido azulado, receosa.

- Não vou te envenenar, Granger. Deixe de ser idiota. – Sei que tem consciência da grande possibilidade de que eu o faça, mas sei também que deposita uma confiança sem sentido em mim.

Pega o frasco e engole a solução sem se afetar com seu péssimo sabor.

- Obrigada.

Reparo que uma minúscula gota escorre pelo canto esquerdo de seus lábios. Volto a minha atenção a eles. Deve ser a carência, mas a cada dia que pisa nessa casa, desejo-a um pouco mais. Chego a deliberadamente esquecer que o sangue que corre em suas veias é sujo. Beiro a insanidade, definitivamente.

Num ímpeto, debruço-me sobre ela, lambendo a gotícula azulada. Ela assusta-se com a aproximação, mas não parece desaprová-la. Os nossos lábios se tocam e me afasto alguns centímetros. Ela, então, vem em minha direção, iniciando um beijo calmo. Sento-me no sofá e, quando noto, Granger está em meu colo. Não se fui eu quem a trouxe ou se ela veio por conta própria. Apalpo a cintura dela com força e percebo, pela primeira vez, o quanto temi perdê-la no confronto com o Lorde. As nossas roupas são arrancadas com pressa e a possuo ainda no sofá, naquela mesma posição. Ela cavalga sobre mim, ditando o ritmo das estocadas. Eu gemo quando ela morde ou arranha as minhas costas. Ela sorri, satisfeita com o que ouve. Os cabelos balançam de maneira atraente, grudando nos seios suados e molhados pela minha saliva. Do batom escuro resta pouco. Ela se inclina para trás quando goza, urrando de prazer. Mais alguns movimentos e transbordo dentro dela.

Ficamos nos olhando, sem qualquer resquício de constrangimento. Os nossos lábios se buscam e sinto que estarei preparado novamente em breve. Derrubo os copos que se encontram na mesa de centro, deitando-a de bruços. Ela não condena a atitude. Distribuo beijos pelo pescoço e costas antes de penetrá-la, de uma só vez. Ela grita com a dor e respira com dificuldade. Inicio os movimentos ritmados e os gemidos agora exteriorizam satisfação. Meus dedos acariciam o seu clitóris e ela sussurra o meu nome, clamando por mais. Atendo-a. Os nossos corpos grudam devido ao suor e gozamos juntos. Deitados no carpete, ainda unidos, cochilamos.

Ela não está mais na sala quando acordo. Algumas de suas roupas ainda estão espalhadas pelo chão. Levanto-me, levemente atordoado.

- Granger? Granger?

Em instantes ela aparece na sala, vestindo apenas a lingerie.

- Fui ao banheiro. – Declara, em tom de desculpa, mas logo sorri, percebendo que a devoro com os olhos. – Eu preciso ir. Daqui a pouco escurece, e terei que explicar onde eu estava. – Aproxima-se das roupas, recolhendo-as.

- Ora, você não deve satisfações ao Potter, Granger. Jante comigo, pelo menos. Aposto que está com fome.

- Estou mesmo. Mas eu de fato tenho que ir. Já confirmei que jantaria na Ordem hoje, achariam que fui seqüestrada se não aparecesse. – Conclui, terminando de se vestir.

Concordo, colocando minhas calças e acompanhando-a até a porta.

- Até mais, Granger.

Ela encosta os lábios nos meus e parte.

* * *

N/A: Obrigada pelos comentários :) E continuem opinando. Essa fic é meu amorzinho, portanto, é fundamental para mim saber o que vocês estão achando dela. Beijos!


	4. Parte IV

_Harry Potter™, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem.  
**AVISO:** fanfic "Rated: Mature", não recomendada para menores de 16 anos por conter cenas e sexo, violência e linguagem imprópria._

N/A: Esse é o último capítulo da fic. Espero que tenham gostado dela tanto quanto gostei de escrevê-la. Obrigada por todo o carinho, toda a atenção e toda a paciência que vocês tiveram comigo. Mas chega de enrolação, vamos ao capítulo! :)

**DESÍGNIOS TORTUOSOS**

Dedilho a sua cintura. Ela sorri, os lábios inchados, os hematomas nas coxas e quadris que ainda não desapareceram, os seios subindo e descendo conforme ela respira.

- E então, Malfoy? O que o Lorde planeja para essa semana?

- Já que estamos no comando do ministério, há alguns projetos burocráticos, em geral acusando os nascidos-trouxas de infratores. Creio que a perseguição passará a ser declarada.

- Isso é horrível. – Lamenta, e não posso afirmar que compartilho do mesmo tipo de opinião. – Não que mude alguma coisa para mim. – Dá de ombros. – Ser amiga de Harry Potter já é motivo mais do que suficiente para quererem a minha cabeça.

- É, mas talvez você tenha que comparecer a uma audiência para provar que não roubou a sua capacidade de fazer magia. – Ela alisa o lençol de algodão. – E Potter? O que pretende?

- Estamos na pista de uma outra Horcrux. Mas, acredite, já será impossível nos apossarmos dela mesmo sem a interferência de Voldemort. – Declara, encerrando o assunto.

- Quais vocês já destruíram? – Ela me olha, indecisa. – Só para satisfazer a minha curiosidade. Com certeza o Lorde tem essa informação.

- Quando começamos a busca, já haviam sido destruídas duas: um anel que pertencera ao avô de Voldemort, Servolo Gaunt, e o diário de Tom, que seu pai entregou a Ginny quando estávamos no segundo ano. Ele provavelmente não sabia que se tratava de uma Horcrux. – Acrescenta, perante o meu espanto. – Nós já destruímos um medalhão que pertenceu a Salazar Slytherin.

- E quantas são?

- Acreditamos que Voldemort dividiu sua alma em sete; seis Horcruxes, portanto. Uma delas sabemos o que é e onde está, mas a proteção sobre ela é absurda. Sobre a outra, temos alguns palpites. A última é uma incógnita.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos. Os nossos lábios se buscam para um beijo calmo.

- Está com fome? Tem torta de abóbora e carne assada, é só esquentar. – Fita-me, com um sorriso cético. – Eu comprei, num restaurante bruxo, Granger. Confesso que as minhas habilidades culinárias são razoavelmente limitadas.

Ela ri. Uma loucura tudo isso, mas nesses momentos eu me permito esquecer que há uma guerra transcorrendo lá fora, que devo minha lealdade a um ser com traços ofídicos e que eu e ela lutamos em lados opostos. Ou não.

Jantamos a comida requentada e ela se vai, preocupada com o interrogatório que teria que enfrentar.

* * *

Acomodada em meus braços, ela volta os olhos pesadamente maquiados em minha direção.

- Terei que comparecer ao ministério depois de amanhã. O pior é que nem sei o que me aguarda.

- Irá sozinha?

- Não. Ron irá comigo. Talvez o senhor Weasley também acompanhe o julgamento. Foi um truque ardiloso de Tom manter os funcionários do ministério. – Sorri, como se acabasse de responder corretamente a uma questão proposta por Snape.

- Sim, foi. A opinião pública pode ser um inimigo inusitado, como deve saber. – Ela concorda, com um aceno. – O Lorde está pensando em cessar, ao menos temporariamente, os ataques. Quem sabe atribuir alguns à Ordem. O plano ainda não foi aprovado, de qualquer jeito.

- Nem acho que será. No fundo Riddle gosta do papel de vilão, tenho certeza.

- Tem razão. – Os meus dedos alisam a pele clara.

- Por que não me contou sobre a armadilha preparada por sua tia, Malfoy? – Falha em camuflar a irritação. Sabia que o tópico surgiria, momento ou outro.

- Porque eu não sabia de nada. Pelo que sei, foi uma demonstração insana de lealdade de Bellatrix, nem mesmo o Lorde tinha consciência do plano. A intenção era capturar Potter e entregá-lo ao Lorde, que ficaria eternamente grato. – Concluo, revirando os olhos. – Eles escaparam, não? O Potter e o Weasley, com a ajuda daquele elfo estúpido. E ainda levaram a varinha dela.

- Não fale assim de Dobby. – O comentário visivelmente a afetara. – Ele morreu defendendo Harry, a quem sempre foi leal. Ele é mais digno do que muitos sangues-puros. – Finaliza, afastando-se de mim.

A provocação é quase explícita, mas a ignoro.

- Certo, Granger. Não vamos mais falar de elfos. – Puxo-a para mais perto. – Conseguiram a Horcrux?

- Ainda não. Nosso plano será colocado em prática essa semana. – Ela confessa, num tom casual.

Senta-se na cama, começando a ser vestir.

- Já vai?

- Sim. Molly está me esperando para o jantar. – Sento-me também, vestindo a calça. – Pode ficar. Eu já descobri que feitiços usa na porta, de qualquer jeito. – A frase soa como uma ordem, à qual eu obedeço debilmente, restringindo-me a ouvir os sonoros choques entre os saltos dos sapatos de verniz e a madeira do chão.

* * *

O próximo encontro demora mais do que o habitual para acontecer. Por coincidência estou a observar a rua, um copo de whisky na mão, quando ela chega. Os scarpins são cinzas, talvez sejam novos. Os olhos não estão muito maquiados, contrastando com a curvatura exagerada dos cílios. Os lábios são marrons, num tom intermediário entre o café e o cappuccino. Ela toca a campainha, por educação, desfazendo a proteção da entrada assim que lhe dou liberdade para tal.

Os passos ecoam pela casa, ela acomoda-se no sofá, as pernas cruzadas envoltas em uma meia-calça negra. Levanto-me para preparar-lhe o drinque de sempre, os dedos tamborilam sobre a saia. Ela sorri em agradecimento quando lhe entrego o copo.

- Tenho que admitir que você é uma mulher de grandes atos, Granger. É preciso audácia para entrar no Beco Diagonal, fisicamente idêntica à minha tia, e invadir Gringotes com Weasley, Potter e um duende a tiracolo. Sem mencionar a fuga num dragão.

- Foi uma loucura completa. Mas até que foi divertido.

- O Lorde ficou furioso. Presumo que roubaram uma Horcrux do cofre dos Lestrange, estou certo?

- A taça de Helga Hufflepuff. Devidamente destruída. – Conclui, sorrindo vitoriosa.

- O Potter tem tanta sorte do Neville ter perdido aquele sapo no primeiro ano. Sem você, ele jamais chegaria aonde chegou. – A frase soa como um elogio, ainda que a minha intenção fosse apenas menosprezar o menino-que-sobreviveu.

Ela, que já ingerira todo o conteúdo do pequeno copo, descansa-o sobre a mesa. Em seguida me beija. Os lábios macios, a língua quente pedindo passagem. As mãos já percorrem a minha nuca e cabelos, e os meus dedos exploram a sua cintura e coxas. Subo as escadas, ela me envolve com as pernas. As nossas roupas são arrancadas com menos pressa do que o habitual. Ainda em meu colo, agora sobre a cama, ela posiciona-se permitindo a penetração. Chega ao clímax em instantes, os dentes incisivos punindo os meus lábios. Repouso as costas no colchão, o peso dela fazendo-se sentir, os olhos se fecham enquanto ela define o ritmo do ato. Puxo-a de encontro a mim, instalando-me sobre o corpo esguio. Capturo seus lábios sempre que possível. Os nossos gemidos ressoam. Por alguns segundos, mantemos o contato visual. Sinto meu líquido preenchê-la. Ela grita, e a minha resposta não é menos sonora. Deito-me ao seu lado e ela acomoda-se nos meus braços. A respiração é falha.

- Se nos déssemos tão bem na escola quanto nos damos na cama... – Comento, malicioso.

Ela ri, os dedos percorrendo meu tórax. Os pêlos eriçam conforme ela traça um caminho invisível.

- Talvez essa guerra nem estivesse acontecendo. – Completa, compartilhando da mesma linha de raciocínio.

- Isso tudo está prestes a acabar, Granger.

- Se não morrermos antes da vitória.

- Deixe de ser pessimista.

- Estou sendo realista, Draco. – Ela verbaliza, mordendo o lábio inferior na seqüência. Quando nos tornamos tão íntimos?

Eu a beijo só para que o clima não fique tão estranho. Ela corresponde, aparentemente aliviada pela atitude. Os meus lábios dirigem-se por instinto ao pescoço, as suas unhas fixam-se na minha nuca. Posto-me dentro dela novamente. Alcançamos o ápice logo, os lábios ainda unidos, os meus braços pondo fim a qualquer espaço que pudesse existir entre nossos corpos.

Cochilamos por uns dez minutos. Acordo quando noto a sua tentativa de desvencilhar-se do abraço, liberando-a. Ela senta-se, os pés tocando o chão. Sou quase capaz de contar quantas sardas há em suas costas.

- Granger. - Percebo que ela pára de abotoar a camisa, esperando a declaração que se seguiria. – Quando vamos admitir que a nossa relação deixou de ser puramente profissional?

- Não sei do que você está falando. – A resposta é seca e ela volta a atenção aos botões, mas posso jurar que sorri.

* * *

Observo o suor que escorre por entre os seios nus, que oscilam de acordo com a respiração descompassada. Os olhos piscam, sonolentos, mas ela esforça-se para mantê-los abertos.

- Tenho uma informação crucial. – Declara, séria, e me ajeito sobre os lençóis para visualizar completamente o seu rosto. – Iremos atrás da penúltima Horcrux quinta-feira, em Hogwarts. - Eu demoro a entender a importância e o significado da declaração. – Voldemort provavelmente não irá sozinho. Se destruirmos essa, ele ficará vulnerável, pois a última seria facilmente destruída durante um confronto direto.

- Você está querendo dizer que...

- Sim, acredito que estamos prestes a enfrentar a batalha final.

Não quebro o silêncio que se instala. Meus braços a enlaçam inconscientemente pela cintura, como se delatassem o medo de perdê-la. Acabamos adormecendo.

Eu seguro a porta. Ela se aproxima: os scarpins vermelhos, a meia-calça preta assim como a saia, a camisa cinza-escuro. Os olhos borrados pelo rímel prendem-se aos meus por um minuto ou dois. Na ponta dos pés, ela posiciona o lábio sobre o meu, afastando-se em seguida. Puxo-a de encontro a mim para um beijo caloroso. Ela sorri quando nos separamos.

- Te vejo na batalha final, Malfoy.

- Até lá, Hermione.

Os lábios, agora no tom natural, são pressionados. Ela assente e parte, restando a mim vislumbrar as panturrilhas e os saltos rubros colidindo com o concreto pela que poderia ser a última vez.

* * *

A voz quase sobrenatural ecoa. O silêncio que predomina a seguir é interrompido pelos sons característicos da aparatação. Potter dá um passo à frente, encarando desafiadoramente o Lorde, que sorri, sarcástico. Weasley está logo atrás, com Granger. Analiso-a: os tênis sujos, as pernas cobertas por uma calça jeans, um suéter preto. Não há traço algum de maquiagem em seu rosto e posso notar duas olheiras significativas sob os olhos castanhos. A franja foi devidamente presa. Por uma única fração de segundo ela me olha, engolindo seco. A batalha tem início.

O Lorde luta com Potter, Weasley-fêmea enfrenta a minha impiedosa e competente tia, Granger parece vencer o duelo que trava com Dolohov e o pobretão visivelmente tem dificuldades em aniquilar Nott. Luto com Podmore, numa batalha equilibrada. Um grito ressoa. É o Lorde quem o verbaliza. Aparentemente, num acesso de insanidade, Longbottom assassinara Nagini com a espada de Gryffindor. Compreendo então o discurso de Hermione: provavelmente a cobra de estimação de Voldemort era a última Horcrux. A batalha adquire outro ritmo: Weasley-mãe mata Bellatrix Lestrange, um dos gêmeos é assassinado por Greyback e eu lanço uma maldição da morte contra Dedalus Diggle.

Sem oponente por alguns instantes, vislumbro Ronald Weasley, todas as suas atenções voltadas para o duelo que objetiva vingar a morte do irmão. Aponto minha varinha em sua direção, pronto para atingir-lhe, mas hesito por um segundo. Hesito por ela, confesso. Abaixo o pedaço de madeira, encontrando-a a me encarar. Ela suspira. Eu finjo indiferença. Ela ergue a varinha, os olhos parecem brilhar. Talvez esteja contendo as lágrimas; talvez o brilho revele a satisfação pelo plano perfeitamente executado. Sou incapaz de ouvir o feitiço que ela verbaliza, mas leio os lábios pelos quais escorre um filete de sangue, sangue sujo. A luz verde vem em minha direção, mas não é o jato ofuscante que observo e sim o castanho frio. Fito-a com toda a minha admiração pela sua força e audácia. Ela fecha os olhos, para não ver o meu corpo inerte colidir com o chão de terra da Floresta Proibida.

Fim

* * *

N/A: Não me odeiem pelo final, por favor. Lembrem-se de que o tema da fic é traição, e o objetivo era surpreender. Sem contar o fato de que eu tenho um lado sádico que gosta de ver os personagens sofrerem, e que eu acho a Hermione a personagem mais forte do livro, alguém que faria absolutamente tudo pelos seus ideais. Ah, sim, e algumas perguntas não foram respondidas como: "afinal, a Hermione estava com o Ron?", mas isso se deve ao fato de termos o Draco de narrador. E se querem saber, para mim ela estava solteira, chegou a ter um romance com o Ron logo no início da Guerra, mas por algum motivo X eles se separaram.

Espero que tenham gostado. Obrigada, de novo. Aguardo vocês em Cárcere ;) E revisem!


End file.
